User talk:(: Cyanide Happiness :)
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ruby's Revenge page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:31, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Make sure you add yourself to the user submission page once you write a story Danny98m (talk) 23:32, January 1, 2014 (UTC) Don't Don't re-upload previously deleted stories. Next time it's a 1 day ban. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:17, January 4, 2014 (UTC) :The reason isn't because the only contributor was you. The reason is quality standards, but I will look over your stuff and tell you why they got deleted. I'll do it sometime tomorrow. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:31, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Reasons for Deletions I just want to let you know that I only deleted one of your stories and that was because it was a re-upload. I can only tell you why I think they were removed. The ABCs of Creepypasta- I think you know why this one was taken down. So, we'll just skip over it. Cyanide Happiness- This actually isn't that bad. I'm guessing it was removed because it's very slight, very. . . there's not a lot of content and it's repetitive. I think LOLSKELETONS probably wanted more story out of it, some fleshing out. Maybe he saw it as cliche, guy goes crazy and kills friend. I don't know. You might want to try Deletion Appeal on this one. The Room of Reckoning- All right, this is a rip-off of the Twilight Zone episode "Will the Real Martian Please Stand Up." I don't know if the person who deleted it knew that, but it very clearly is. There's a lot of changes, but the core idea, the setting, a lot of the details are the same. You can try to argue, but even if you were to convince me that it wasn't an intentional rip-off I wouldn't restore it. If it was intentional, don't do it again. I am serious about plagiarism. I'm guessing the reason it got deleted was because it's kind of artlessly told. It's very rushed, it reads like a summary, there's no tension and that would be the main attraction of the story. Wondering who the alien is. The Cursed Mirror- There's a bunch of grammar issues in this one. Specifically with dialogue. Okay, the first word of every line thing isn't good. That's really cliche, so that's a strike against. That whole last chunk of text really detracts from the story as well. The audio footage thing is confusing. Do you mean video footage? Why is it in first person? Again, I think it would be better if it were fleshed out. Keep the idea, that it's like an annotation of a video, but go more in depth with it. Have whoever's doing the annotation write it like a story in a very clinical style. If you fix this one up it wouldn't be bad for deletion appeal either. I was thinking of doing a story with the same idea and I'd like to see someone do it. If you're interested and serious about fixing it up, let me know. I've started a workshop wiki for people to work on their stories. I'll tell you right now, though, I'm a bastard. I don't go easy on people and I ask for a lot. If you think you can handle that let me know. If not, I understand, that's fine. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 05:57, January 4, 2014 (UTC)